Icy
by Missy the Cat
Summary: After Karin nearly dies, an unknown stranger saves her, but his skin's cold as ice. Will she understand him? Don't like it, don't read it. Lemon.


Please Review.

No Flames.

* * *

"Do you want to live?" the unknown man asked.

The cold steel and velvet voice came from somewhere above Karin. In the thin, pale glow of the moon she could see with her brown narrow glasses that the angel standing over her. Karin was at a back length as it short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side, was the same pale, pale gray as her skin and robes.

Karin looked down at me with great sorrow in her crimson red eyes, holding her deathly pale hands out to him.

"I sense the strength of your will. Your appetite for life." the voice came again from somewhere nearer. "Karin, do you want to live?"

"Yes." Karin whispered hoarsely.

The angel wept as the shadow kneeling at her side rose over her and lifted her into his arms. Even through his clothing, a zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved grey shirt, black wrist warmers, long dark blue pants, blue cloth that covers from his stomach to his knees, a purple rope belt securing the cloth, a small beige pouch behind him on his cloth, black sword behind him on the rope belt, and long grey sandals that reached his lower legs, she could feel the coldness of his skin. It was a welcome relief to the oppressive heat. Even at night the air was heavy with humidity.

As he turned she reached toward the angel and their hands touched. Her marble skin was warmer than that of the solid shadow carrying her away from her. Karin wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his right shoulder, her forehead resting against the icy skin of his neck. We flew straight up into the nearly black sky.

* * *

Later.

Karin woke in a bed much luxurious than her own. Fine, white netting hung around the sides and there was an ornately painted, wooden canopy above her. The netting made it seem as though she were viewing the room through a fog.

Karin sat up to look for an opening. Her head throbbed painfully and she laid back against the pillows. The pain subsided.

"You'll feel better once it's done." the unknown male voice said.

The voice from the night before, more velvet, now, than cold steel. Karin sat up again. Frowning at the pain in her head, but determined to see the face this seductive voice belonged to, she grasped the netting and pulled it back.

The unknown man leaned against the wall in a dark corner as he didn't have his sword, cloth, rope, and sandals on, a tall, slender figure. His face was pale. Her marble angel come to life, perhaps. His eyes were charcoal black.

"Tell me your name!" Karin said, demanding.  
He laughed softly. "I don't remember it." he said. "Give me a new name."

"How does one forget their name?" Karin asked him, sliding her legs over the side of the bed.

"No one has spoken it to me in the last millennium." the unknown man said starting slowly toward Karin.

The unknown man avoided the slanting rays of sunlight that shone through the slats of the shutters. His progress didn't stir the dust that lay thick on the wooden floor. He seemed to glide across the space between them.

He crouched down at her feet and turned his face up to hers. She stared mutely, awestruck by his beauty. He was, most certainly, an angel sent to rescue me from her despair. Though she had never takened an angel as a lover before, she wanted to touch his pale cheek, to wind her fingers into his long and spiky black hair and pull him up to meet his full, perfectly curved lips with hers.

A slight smile lifted the corner of his mouth. She met his charcoal black eyes. He knew where her thoughts had taken her.

"What is my name?" the unknown man asked gently, pushing her knees apart so he could kneel between her thighs.

"Suigetsu." Karin breathed softly.

The unknown chuckled. It was the dry rustling of dead leaves in a hot, late summer breeze.

"Call me after your dead lover?" the unknown man asked mockingly. "I think not. What is my name?"

Karin reached out and laid her right hand against his left cheek. It was as smooth as polished marble and as cold as winter in some far northern climate. "Sasuke." she said.

"How romantic." the unknown male said, his voice slightly mocking. "Sasuke will do."

Sasuke rose to his feet in one gracefully fluid movement, and his hands under her arms lifted her as though she were a child and set her farther back on the mattress. With his right knee on the bed, Sasuke leaned toward Karin. She laid back and reached up with her left hand to pull the hem of his zipped shirt from the waist of his tight pants. Sasuke unzipped them with his right hand at his wrists and pulled the fine garment off over his head as she finished undoing the front of his pants with both hands.

Karin pushed the soft black fabric down over his hips with both hands.  
Sasuke straightened to remove them with both of his hands.

Sasuke's ashen hands paused in their task, amusement lit his eyes. He let his pants and underwear fall and stepped out of them as he rejoined her on the bed. Sasuke hovered over her.

Karin would have pointed out to him that she was no longer intrigued by his fashion sense, but her voice had deserted her. Sasuke's cock, only half erect, was the largest she'd ever seen. Sasuke's eyes followed her gaze and as he looked back up, his right hand under her chin raised her eyes to meet his.

"Frightened?" Sasuke asked with a slightly unpleasant smile.

Karin didn't flinch. "Excited." she said.

Sasuke turned his head slightly to the right side and inhaled deeply through his nose. "Yes." he said looking down at her as he exhaled through his mouth. "I can smell it on you."

Sasuke's breath, a cool breeze, stirred her hair and caressed her heated cheek. She breathed in bayou cypress, sweet grass and freshly opened graves. She wanted his lips on hers. She reached for him and he came willingly into her arms.

Sasuke's mouth was sweet, like chewing on sugar cane. In his arms her skin cooled and she could breathe again. The air around him was clean and free of the oppressive humidity of summer in the deep south. She would have been content to spend the next few hours feeling his cooling weight pressing against her and his mouth moving softly on hers.

Karin sighed and murmured her protest when he pushed up onto his knees. He only left her long enough to slide his right hand along the low neckline of the short sleeved black shirt she was wearing. He grasped the thin fibers in his fists and ripped it from the bodice to the hem.

Karin didn't really care. It wasn't hers. "You could have just pushed it up." she said as he laid down on her again.

"I want your skin against me." Sasuke said as his lips captured hers.

Sasuke thrust his tongue into hers mouth and pushed his hard cock insistently against the tender flesh between her thighs. "Put it in." he said, demanding as his mouth left hers to explore the outline of her throat. They were familiar words.

"I'm not ready." Karin said, slightly alarmed. "You're huge. If I'm not wet enough you'll tear..."

Karin cried out in pain as Sasuke's right hand gripped her chin tightly. Sasuke rubbed his icy right cheek against her left one, his lips close to her left ear. "Put it in." he said coldly.

Karin reached between their bodies with her left hand to close her trembling left around his thick, rock hard staff and guide the head of his massive cock to her cunt. She rubbed the tip against the tight opening in her body, but there was no lubricating pre-cum oozing from his manhood to ease his entrance.  
"Sasuke, please . . ." Karin said.

Karin's plea became a long scream as Sasuke shoved himself roughly into my unprepared womanhood. Sasuke pulled back and slammed into her. Karin gasped as his pelvis hit hers hard. In two savage thrusts, Sasuke had impaled Karin on the length of his monstrous cock. He began to fuck her violently, not caring that his pleasure was causing her agony. He slid easily in and out of her ravaged body, his exquisitely fierce strokes eased now by her blood.

"Intoxicating." Sasuke said, his forehead pressed against mine. "The way you feel . . . so tight, so warm . . . and the scent of your blood."  
His thrusts slowed as though he were savoring the sensations. His lips searched blindly for hers and she turned her head away to the right side.

Sasuke laughed knowing that she was denying herself as much as she was him. "You're angry with me." he whispered against her right ear.

"You didn't need to be so rough." Karin said irritated.

"But I did." Sasuke said. "Your last human experience should be memorable. This is what you want. What you need."

Sasuke was right, but there was no way he could have known that. His left hand moved to her firm, round breasts and her back arched as he squeezed it mercilessly before twisting my right nipple cruelly.

"Sasuke." Karin said, groaning.

Sasuke pounded Karin's womanhood with renewed force using his huge cock like a battering ram.

Karin rocked against Sasuke, meeting his brutal thrusts. He wrapped his left hand in her red hair and pulled hard until, with tears of pain streaming from her crimon red eyes, she turned her head and accepted his kiss. He continued to torture her right breast with his left hand and fucked her like a demon until she couldn't hold back any longer.

Karin's hands slid frantically down Sasuke's back to clutch at his clenching buttocks as she attempted to draw him deeper. Her body trembled violently on the edge of her orgasm for what felt like an eternity before she plummeted into the swirling chaos of pain and extreme pleasure.

Sasuke moaned as he felt her tight pussy convulse around his massive cock. He wrapped me in his arms and fucked her through an endless climax. When Karin was completely exhausted she felt him pull out and murmured her protest at his sudden abandonment.

Karin's disappointment was short lived. Sasuke pushed her thighs apart with both hands and lifted her hips to lap hungrily at the mixture of her fragrant juices and the blood still flowing from her ravaged womanhood. She laid still and limp while he moaned between her thighs, pushing his cold tongue as far into her womanhood as he could. His winter frigid hands on her womanhood and his icy tongue licking at the walls of her swollen pussy were soothing and her hips started moving of their own volition as he continued in his devotions to her femininity.

Karin wound her hands into his spiky black hair and thrust her womanhood against his mouth as he licked her to another earth shattering orgasm. While her body was still wracked by the spasms his mouth had caused he slid up her body trailing arctic kisses across her heated skin.

Sasuke pushed his cock into Karin again, she grunted as he glided easily into her still convulsing womanhood. "You're wet enough, now." he said against her lips.

Karin thrusted her tongue into Sasuke's mouth wanting to taste herself on him. His tongue circled hers as he began to thrust his cock into her slowly. Karin wrapped her arms around him and rocked her hips in unison with his.

"You don't cum." Karin said, softly.

"I don't ejaculate." Sasuke said. "But have no doubt that your body affords me a great deal of pleasure."

Karin smiled and moved her right hand to stroke his smooth left cheek. "How did you know?" she asked him. "Did you read my mind?"

"No." Sasuke said, his cold hands sliding over her ribs to explore the curve of my waist. "It was in his mind."

"Whose mind?" Karin asked frowning in confusion.  
"Your man." Sasuke said, his hands gliding over her hips and down her thighs. Wordlessly he urged her to wrap her legs around his waist and she obliged.

"Suigetsu?" Karin asked even more confused.

Sasuke lifted his head to look down at her. "Everything in his mind, everything he was feeling, it was all mine when I took him." he said.

"You murdered Suigetsu?" Karin asked as he continued to thrust into her with long, slow strokes.

"I thirsted. He stumbled into my path. You'll be no more discriminating than I once you're changed." Sasuke said.

Karin still held him in her arms and met his thrusts. His admission to having killed the man she'd loved since she was a child did nothing to lessen the pleasure of his body moving with hers.

"I should probably be troubled by that." Karin said.

Sasuke laughed. "You're living in the half light now. You won't be troubled by much." he said.

"The half light?" Karin asked.

"It's what a human is left to after a vampire feeds without finishing." Sasuke said. "Am I too cold for you?"

Karin laughed. "In this heat?" she asked stroking his left cheek with her right hand. "You feel like heaven."

Sasuke grinned devilishly. "More like hell." he said. "You're an odd human. Most people are repelled by our touch."

Karin looked into Sasuke's beautiful face as she ran her hands over the smooth muscles flexing in his back. "There's nothing about you that repels me." she said, assuring him. "You're trying to change the subject."

Sasuke rose onto his knees and sat back on his heels while lifting her with both hands so she was upright, straddling his hips, deeply impaled on his enormous cock.

Karin clasped her hands behind his neck and started to slide up and down on Sasuke, enjoying this new angle of penetration immensely. Every downward stroke brought her engorged womanhood in contact with the base of his massive manhood.

"I wasn't." Sasuke said softly as she began to move faster.

"Wasn't what?" Karin said, having trouble focusing on anything other than than the orgasm building in her loins.

"Trying to change the subject." Sasuke said smiling as his hands glided over her hips to cup her ass.

"Mmmmm hmmmm." Karin said, was all she could manage to get out at the moment.

Sasuke leaned away from Karin and let his head fall back. He was breathing as rapidly as she was, his black eyes glazed with pleasure as she moved up and down on his huge manhood, rocking and rotating her hips as she ground her womanhood against him.

Karin rode Sasuke to a thundering orgasm and as her womanhood began to contract around his cock, Sasuke's head came up and his eyes opened wide. He looked stunned and his breathing was ragged as he lifted her with both hands on his rampant penis and laid her back on the the bed to thrust wildly into her convulsing pussy.

The growl that issued from his throat started as a low rumble and built until it roared from his lips as he pushed so far into her that it felt as though her were trying to crawl up into her womb. He collapsed onto her and she held him as he trembled from the force of his climax.

Sasuke's breathing slowed and stopped completely as he lay spent in her arms. After a long while he lifted his head and kissed her tenderly before looking into her eyes with aching wonder.

"That never happens." Sasuke said stroking her hair reverently with his left hand. "I feel the desire, the longing, and it's always pleasurable, but that... I haven't felt anything like that since I became this thing that I am now."

"It will always be this way for us." Karin said and she knew with absolute certainty that it would.  
"Stay with me." Sasuke said fiercely. "Be my lover, my eternal companion. And I will worship at the altar of your body every day until the last star burns out."

"You need only promise me one thing more, my sweet angel, and I'm yours until time ends." Karin said caressing his face with her right hand.

"Anything." Sasuke said, breathing huskily. "You have but to ask."

"Say my name to me often. Don't let me forget it." Karin said.

Sasuke planted quick, light kisses over her face. "Karin." he said. "Karin. Karin, my love. My Karin."

Karin laughed. It was pure joy. "Will I still love you?" she asked. "After."

"Do you love me?" Sasuke asked smiling softly.

"I do. I love you, Sasuke." Karin said.

"I'm death." Sasuke whispered in awe. "and you love me."

"Will I still love you?" Karin asked again.

"I don't know, dear. We'll be surprised together." Sasuke said chuckling.

"Will you tell me first? About the half light? When we don't finish them?" Karin asked, was already speaking as though she belonged to his world.

Sasuke rolled onto his side and pulled Karin into his arms. His left hand closed around her right hand and he raised it to his lips before pressing her first index and middle fingers against her throat as though teaching her to take her pulse. She felt the two raised puncture wounds.

"They never heal." Sasuke said.

Karin continued to run her right fingers lightly over the tiny holes. The skin surrounding them was cool to the touch.

"You think we feed on human blood." Sasuke said.

Karin nodded and he shook his head slowly.

"Blood is just the medium. We feed on human souls. When a vampire finishes a soul, when we snuff that last spark of life, everything that mortal was, everything they knew, everything they ever thought or felt, we draw into ourselves." Sasuke said.

Sasuke's eyes were troubled and Karin held his face between her hands and kissed his soft, cold lips. He sighed and smiled sadly at her. "There are some of us that are more tender. They can't bear to take it all in and will leave their victim living. It's cruel, really. The wound never heals and their souls leech out leaving them in a void between the mortal world and eternity." he said.

"The half light." Karin whispered.

"Most of them seek their own end. Some linger in the void. None of them are really alive." Sasuke said, staring into the space beyond the net that cocooned them in what had become, in her mind, our marriage bed.

Karin was startled by his voice when Sasuke began to speak again.

"Your man . . . Suigetsu." Sasuke said softly. "Your scent was still on him when I took him. On his body and in his mouth. It's how I found you."

Sasuke's hands played with her hair. Karin curved her leg over his hip, noticing for the first time how pale skin looked against the pallor of his and wondered if it would be so noticeable after he had given her the gift of eternal night.

"He was very cruel to you." Sasuke said, remarked off handedly. "but the last thing in his mind was, 'Karin, I love you.' And the love he felt for you... It drove me to my knees."

Karin frowned and started to roll away from him, but he refused to let her go. "Is that all this is? You felt what he felt for me?" she asked.

"No." Sasuke said fervently. "It's part of me. You're part of me."

Sasuke kissed Karin, a deep, soul shattering kiss, then rested his forehead against hers. "I forget how young you are. Don't pout, dear. This love I feel for you, it is infused into my very core." he said.

Karin sighed and relaxed into his arms. "I'm not so young." she said petulantly.

"You're only 16." Sasuke said smiling.

"Old enough for you to want me." Karin said smiling at him seductively.

"Indeed." Sasuke said as he rolled her onto her back and pushed her thighs up until her knees were next to her shoulders.

With his hands on the back of her thighs, Sasuke positioned the tip of his huge cock against the opening of her womanhood and pushed into Karin.

"You feel even tighter when I hold your legs like this." Sasuke said, groaning watching his monstrous manhood split the lips of her pussy as he thrust into her over and over again.

"Do you ever get tired?" Karin asked gasping for breath as Sasuke began the pleasant business of pounding her cunt mercilessly.

"No." Sasuke said grinning down at her. "And neither will you."

Sasuke released her thighs with both hands and lowered himself into her waiting arms. She closed her eyes as he nuzzled her neck. Karin wound her hands into his hair and rocked her hips to meet his thrusts.

"Sasuke." Karin moaned as his mouth closed over the punctures on her throat.

Sasuke drew hard against the tender flesh of her throat she felt something deep inside her give way and flow into him as he continued to pump himself into her. With a sigh Karin gave herself over to the sensation of floating into the dark void of a starless sky. All that tethered her to the earth was Sasuke thrusting into her while he drank.

"Karin." Sasuke said, was the velvet and steel voice from the night before calling her back into herself.

"Karin, take it back from me, my love." Sasuke said urgently.

Karin's eyelids fluttered. "I don't know how." she said.

"You do, dear." Sasuke said, his right hand on the back of her head guided her mouth to the punctures on his own throat. "It never heals."

Karin's mouth closed over the wound and she pulled hard. His blood, as sweet and viscous as first honey, filled her mouth and with it something even sweeter. Pieces of her own soul, fractured like a broken mirror, not always fitting together perfectly. Where there were gaps in her soul, bits of his flowed into her and filled them, cementing cracks and making mine whole.

Karin stood at the bank of a roaring river, the sun warm on my fair skin, aware of the chilled breeze flowing off a massive glacier. It was his last human memory. She felt the crushing loneliness of millions of dark nights and the horrifying despair of facing an eternity of nights to come. She counted every one of his joys and shed tears for his every sorrow.

Karin tasted the bitter fear he'd felt when he carried her from her narrow bed to Suigetsu's grave. She felt his indecision when he started to take her. She knew his longing and desire. His hopelessness when she, fascinated with the marble angel looking down on her, hadn't answered his voice right away and he thought that she had chosen Suigetsu and death over him.

Karin tore her mouth from his throat and Sasuke gasped. He was still fucking her and she began to meet his thrusts with a passion she'd never felt before. His breath was ragged and she held him tightly. Her back arched, her body tensed.

"Sasuke." Karin moaned as the tension broke and pulsing waves of pure ecstasy flowed through her and washed over him.

Sasuke groaned again and pushed himself as far into her as he could. She held him and her angel wept. Karin kissed his face and stroked his hair with both hands as she cooed softly to him.

"It isn't supposed to be like this." Karin whispered huskily as he lay spent in her arms once more.

"Because it never was before, it doesn't mean that it's not supposed to be now." Karin said, smiling softly.

"My sweet Karin. You've brought me up from the darkness." Sasuke said, pressing his lips to hers.

"Sasuke, I love you." Karin said.

"Still." Sasuke said, kissing Karin.

"My love." Karin said burningly. "I thirst."

"Yes, dear." Sasuke said, gazing down at her. "Let's hunt."

* * *

The End.

Please Review.

No Flames.


End file.
